Back to Bataan
|catalogue number = VC3059 CC1015 |rating = |running time = 88 minutes|re-released by = The Video Collection and Cinema Club|re-release date = }} Back to Bataan is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 28th April 1986 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986, and then it got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 3rd April 1989, and it got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 11th October 1993. Description Cast * John Wayne as Col. Joseph Madden * Anthony Quinn as Capt. Andrés Bonifácio * Beulah Bondi as Bertha Barnes * Fely Franquelli as Dalisay Delgado * Richard Loo as Maj. Hasko * Philip Ahn as Col. Koroki * Alex Havier as Sgt. Bernessa * 'Ducky' Louie as Maximo Cuenca * Lawrence Tierney as Lt. Cmdr. Waite * Leonard Strong as Gen. Homma * Paul Fix as Bindle Jackson * Abner Biberman as Japanese captain at schoolhouse * Vladimir Sokoloff as Señor Buenaventura J. Bello Credits Opening (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * An RKO Radio Picture logo (1936-1956) * Start of Back to Bataan (1945) Closing (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) * End of Back to Bataan (1945) * The End * RKO Radio Pictures logo * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) Opening (Rare 1986 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * An RKO Radio Picture logo (1936-1956) * Start of Back to Bataan (1945) Closing (Rare 1986 release) * End of Back to Bataan (1945) * The End * RKO Radio Pictures logo * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1989 Re-release, Cinema Club) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * An RKO Radio Picture logo (1936-1956) * Start of Back to Bataan (1945) Closing (1989 Re-release, Cinema Club) (with no trailer) * End of Back to Bataan (1945) * The End * RKO Radio Pictures logo * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1993 Re-release) * Video Collection International: Cinema Club - John Wayne Classic Collection promo from 1993 * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * An RKO Radio Picture logo (1936-1956) * Start of Back to Bataan (1945) Closing (1993 Re-Release) * End of Back to Bataan (1945) * The End * RKO Radio Pictures logo * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Rare 1986 release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos 1993 Re-release The John Wayne Classic Collection with clips of "The Quiet Man", "The First Rebel", "The Fighting Seabees", "Back to Bataan", "Sands of Iwo Jima", "Rio Grande", "She Wore a Yellow Ribbon", "Flying Leathernecks" and "The Magnificent Showman". Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Cinema Club Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:BBFC U Category:John Wayne Classics Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Movie Greats Category:War Videos by V.C.I Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection with The John Wayne Classic Collection trailer from 1993 Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions